


The Meta-crisis and the Pregnancy Symptoms

by janai



Series: The Kinder Year [1]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Gen, Idiots in Love, very minor angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:55:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21635482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/janai/pseuds/janai
Summary: The metacrisis Doctor is sharing some sympathetic pregnancy symptoms with Rose and he is trying to figure out why. Formerly entitled the Couvade Syndrome, Metacrisis Style.
Relationships: Metacrisis Tenth Doctor & Rose Tyler
Series: The Kinder Year [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1572550
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	The Meta-crisis and the Pregnancy Symptoms

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place not long after the final chapter of Reflections in The Ice.

Now _I know I am not on Gallifrey anymore_ , the Doctor thought sourly as his head hung over the porcelain bowl of the toilet.

His mouth started watering again and his all too Human stomach seized up. Again. A convulsion wracked his sore body as more bile was expelled violently.

"Oi." He spit the sour, foamy stuff into the bowl and gently pounded his forehead on the lid in frustration. _Gallifreyan, Human, part-Time Lord, Metacrisis, I don't remember reading about this in the owners manual. Blimey, I am the only one of my kind, perhaps this is normal._

His mouth finally ceased watering and his stomach settled down. With a groan, he stood up and flushed the toilet before stumbling to the sink. He laved his face with cool water and rinsed his mouth out three times. As he wiped his face off with a towel, he looked at himself in the mirror. Bloodshot, bleary eyes stared back at him and he shook his head with disgust.

This did not happen the first time he was an expecting father on Gallifrey. Time Lords very rarely ever had in utero pregnancies, much preferring the loom process. They tended to be asexual beings, above such things as love and sex. Not like the average Gallifreyans who populated the world and were very similar to humans in those respects. _This would not have happened if I was still a full Time Lord. Maybe. Weelll, most likely not._

As a Time Lord, he had been a rebel and a troublemaker. He craved adventure and wanted to help others and see the wonders of the universe. He finally had his wish when he was able to an old Type 40 TARDIS. He moved his free-spirited granddaughter in and off they went. He had loved Susan very much and would always miss her; even more so now.

 _Perhaps its the bond_ , he thought as he left the ensuite to sit on the rocker chair in the bedroom. The marital bond he shared with Rose was extreme and the bond tied their lives together until death. Well, for him at least; he knew he would die within minutes, if not sooner, if she passed before him. He had never heard of such a deep bond and he considered his mixed heritages. Had to be the human and Gallifreyan in his system. Both races were possessive by nature and many bonded deeply for life. Their ancient primal natures fiercely protected their mates, sometimes to the death. _I love_ _her more than life and I would die for her._

Thinking of Rose, he was really, really missing her at the moment; she would have comforted him after his latest bout or morning sickness. She had decided to go baby shopping with her mum after her own morning bout. She had had tea and dry toast for breakfast and decided that she would be alright for a couple of hours.

He suddenly had a craving for toast and tea and pushed himself out of the rocker; a wave of dizziness almost overwhelmed him. As he stood on weak legs the answer to his condition hit him like a bolt of lightning.

"Couvade Syndrome!!" He smacked himself on the forehead at the Epiphany and spun around in a circle as he grabbed his hair. "Oh bloody brilliant hell!"

"I hate this body," he moaned loudly as he left the bedroom and made his way to the kitchen. There, he put the kettle on and took out three slices of wholemeal bread to toast. As he waited for his meal, his mind went back to his diagnosis.

Couvade syndrome was fairly common amongst humans and Gallifreyens (with the notable exception of Time Lords) as well as some other alien races. Also known as Sympathetic Pregnancy Syndrome, it was the male reaction to his pregnant spouse. Usually brought on by stress (Oh yeah!) and empathy (made worse by telepathy and bonding), males would experience everything from morning sickness to weight gain. It did not help that he and Rose had been trying for over a year and they were starting to feel that it just wasn't going to happen.

He had discovered that she was newly pregnant one evening in bed, quite by accident. He had awakened from a deep sleep with bile in his throat and had run to the loo to vomit. When he had crawled back into bed and snuggled up with Rose, he had caught a tantalizing whiff of pregnancy hormones. He had double sniffed then double licked her on the neck and he confirmed his suspicions. It had been a joyous moment for the couple; one they would never forget.

The Doctor thought that the nausea had been a fluke yet he still had it, amongst other little annoying things. 

The cravings ( _anything but pears, please!!_ ) along with a moody, emotional state (which was worse than normal). Who cries when Alec Hardy under goes surgery to implant a pacemaker?! And who throws tasty innocent banana fairy cakes at the telly when the President of the United States of America came on screen? (Okay, he wasn't alone there). Rose, of course, thought it was all as funny as hell. Yet she was there to comfort him when he needed it just as he was for her.

Sitting down to the table with his breakfast, the Doctor eyed the 7 jars of jam and decided that dry toast sounded perfectly fine today. He was still underweight from his experience on Sagrena and could ill afford to loose any more. However, he did not feel like eating too much at the moment as his stomach was still a bit iffy. Once again, his heart really went out to Rose as her morning sickness was way worse than his.

He was finishing his tea when he heard the front door fly open and hit the wall bumper with a thud. The sounds of bags hitting the floor were followed by the sounds of someone running. Fast. A moment later and he heard the distinctive sound of Rose throwing up in the spare loo.

"Here's to us." He raised his mug in a toast as he stood up and drank the last bit. Setting the mug on the table, he quickly walked to the loo to comfort his wife.

Fin

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I am American by birth and I did add the little slam towards that person in the White House. :>)


End file.
